Something Extraordinary
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: Peter Pertrelli has met a bartender and befriended her. Is she as normal as she says she is? And why do men start following Peter since he's met her?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Heroes. And this is just a little intro. They'll be more, longer chapters. :)

* * *

He walked in the bar, his eyelids half open as he walked over to the counter. Running his fingers through his hair, he rested his elbows on the table ignoring the vibrating phone in his pocket.

A woman walked over to him and sighed heavily, "Can I get you anything?" He lifted his head and stared at the woman, pausing, "Oh, umn, water. Please" he added, remembering his manners. She left him, coming back with a glass of water, "Hunny, are you ok?" He took the glass gratefully and shrugged, "Yeah. I guess" He wasn't fine. And he knew it. But what could some stranger do?

She sat across from him, "Baby, if you have problems, you shouldn't be sulking it in a bar" she said with a motherly tone, "deal with it somewhere that's comfortable to you" He sighed, "I'm fine. Really, but thanks" Pulling the strands of hair behind her ear, she stared at him unsure, "Ok, but if you need anything just give me a call, ok?" He smiled a little and nodded his head, "Sure"

She turned around, and started washing dishes. The bar was a like a ghost town. Barely anyone was there. He stared at his drink, circling the ice with a straw. "Do you…do you ever think you were meant to do something?" he asked quietly. She turned her head around, turning the foset off, "Like what?" she asked. He took a deep breath, taking a sip of his water, "Oh, I don't know" he sighed, "something extraordinary?"

She looked at him strangely, "I'm working as a bartender" she chuckled. "No, no, something different. Supernatural, like out of this world" he leaned back against his chair. She dried off her hands and sat across from him, "Well…" she pulled her hair in a ponytail, "I live a simple life. So I don't plan on doing something extraordinary. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't" she smiled.

He chuckled, "You must think I'm crazy" "Yes, yes I do" she said quickly, "but all great people start out crazy, am I right?" He stared at her and smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right" She grabbed a glass of water and held it a little up in the air, "A toast. To craziness" she chuckled. He smirked and tapped her glass with his own, "To craziness"

She took a sip and realized something, "Oh, by the way. I'm Aimee. Aimee Leon" she placed her hand out. He looked at her and grinned, shaking her hand, "Peter. Peter Pertrelli"

* * *

Again, this is just an INTRO. Nothing special. Please review. :) 


	2. One Shot

I do not own Heroes. And here's another chapter. More words, w00t!

* * *

She smiled, "Well nice to meet you Mr. Petrelli" Peter stood up handing her the money along with the tip, "Thanks. A lot. But I have to get going" She took the money and gasped softly, "Peter, this tip is far too generous. I can't accept this" she said handing some of it back. He chuckled, placing the money back in her hands, "Yes you can. You've done more for me than other people I've known for years. Take the money. It's not mine anyways, it's my brothers" he said playfully. She looked at him unsure, and then placed the money in her pocket, "Thanks" He threw on his jacket, "No, thank you" He walked to the door, and stopped. Looking over his shoulder, "Umn, will I see you again?" he asked. Aimee chuckled softly, "You tell me" A wide grin fell on Peter's face, "I'll see you tomorrow" 

3 weeks later

He pushed through the bar doors, smiling widely as he approached the counter, "There's my favorite bartender" She looked up and her drowsy look suddenly changed, "Peter. There's my favorite costumer" she smiled. He sat on a barstool and leaned forward, "So when's your next break?" he asked. She checked her watch and smiled, "You're in luck. Right about now" She grabbed a chair next to him, and sat down, "Ever since we've met, I've seen you every single day.You seriously can't get enough of this place, can you?" "Neither can you" he said leaning back. She rolled her eyes and grinned, "Maybe because I work here?" "Yeah, that would explain it"

She grabbed two glasses of water and handed him one, "So, I heard your brother is running for congress" she said taking a sip. He took the glass and sighed, "Yeah, he is" She tilted her head to the side in wonder, "Shouldn't't you be proud, or happy about it?" Peter shrugged a bit, "Yeah, I guess" She rested her elbows on the counter, running her fingers through her hair. She coughed a little and in a second there was a hand rubbing her back, "Hey, you ok there Aims?" She looked at Peter, "It was just a cough" she said rolling her eyes. He stared at her eyes, more grey than usual, "Have you been sleeping enough?" he asked checking her forehead. She took his hand away gently, "You can tell, huh" He shook his head, "Yeah, what's the matter?"

She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyelids were half open, as she pulled her jacket on, "Sometimes it's too dangerous to sleep" she said softly. She got up from her chair, buttoning her jacket, "I got to go" Peter shot up from his chair, grabbing her arm, "What do you mean too dangerous to sleep?" he asked in disbelief, "Is anyone hurting you? Bad dreams? Ex-boyfriend?" She stared at him and chuckled, "Ex-boyfriend? Where the hell did that come from?" "I'm being serious Aimee" he stared at her sternly. Breathing heavily, but with a calm expression. He still held her arm in place, not intending to let go without an answer. She sighed, taking away the eye contact. Aimee didn't want to tell him. She couldn't. She has just recently befriended him and didn't plan on losing him.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Just looking, and right behind her was the man that was willing to catch her fall in a second. Crazy. He was crazy to care for her, but all great men start out crazy. She pulled him in for a hug of reassurance, "I'll be fine, Peter" He gasped softly at the sudden hug, but held her back tightly. Holding her head against his chest, he breathed in slowly, "Ok, ok" She let go of him, going on her tip toe to kiss him on the forehead, "I got to go, alright?"

And with that, she was right out the door, calling for a taxi. She slid into the back seat, closing the door, "CVS. One down the Bar Boy" she said. "You got it" said the driver. She leaned her head against the window, looking at the sky. It was turning grey, as the clouds began closing in the sun. "Looks like rain" the taxi driver said. She nodded her head, "Yeah" Her cheek brushed against the cold glass, closing her eyes as she listened to the rain and the upcoming thunder, "Hey, do you ever think you were meant to do something extraordinary?" she asked softly. The taxi driver chuckled, as he made a rough turn, "Always" he mumbled. He stepped on the gas, passing a red light.

Aimee quickly opened her eyes, and clearly realized he passed the legal speed limit. Her eyes widened, as she grabbed for the handle on the car ceiling. The heart-rate of hers grew faster, panicking as she leaned forward, "What are you doing?" she asked at almost a yell. The driver smirked as he handled his car through a tight alley, running over the people in his way, "Kidnapping you" Her eyes widened as she clicked of her seatbelt and started hitting the man, "Let me go!" she demanded. It was clear she wasn't strong enough. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it as the blood couldn't get through, "Don't play with me, you son of a bitch" he slapped her hard. She touched her lip, blood on her fingers. She breathed heavily, but slowly trying hard to remain as calm as possible.

She grabbed an umbrella in the back seat, "What do you want from me" she said sternly. The driver looked behind his back, chuckling. He looked straight ahead, the speed of the car slowing down. He tilted his Yankee hat and adjusted the collar of his shirt, "It's not me that wants you" he said with full confidence, "It's my boss. He has...er...a small interest in you" "Why me?" she asked. She griped on the hilt of the umbrella, squeezing it tightly as her finger tips turned white. The driver laughed, making his way to park the taxi near an apartment, "You tell me" he said turning his head around. He lit up a cig, and breathing it in like it was his last breathe. He blew in her face as she squinted and waved the smoke out of her face, "Bastard" she whispered. She lifted the umbrella, thrusting it as hard as she could on his eye. "Son of a bitch!" he yelped. She unlocked the taxi door and started running.

He held his eye, and took off his seatbelt, running after her. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a gun aiming for her, dodging the people in front of him. He couldn't hurt her badly. His boss needed her alive. If she dies, his ass is the one that's going to get kicked. And he wouldn't stand for that. She looked over her shoulder, seeing him come at a dead run. She cornered around CVS, hoping to lose him. Aimee ran into a lady, but she couldn't afford using her manners right then. A gun shot was blown, as she yelped falling to the ground. She grasped on her knee, blood dripping from the sides, "Dammit" she said under her breath. She rocked back and fourth, squinting her eyes at the pain. She crawled over to the wall quietly. She could see him looking around for her. Frozen. She didn't say a word, not daring to breathe. She heard him curse as he headed to the other direction. Leaning back against the wall, she sighed in relief. A man walked by, his eyes widening as he ran toward her. He bent down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "What happened?! Are you ok? Man. You got shot. I'll call 9-1-1"

A woman came through the doors. Her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail, and her lips were pale, "Peter, we need you in the surgery room" she said sternly. She handed him a clip-board, "young lady. Age 28 got shot in the leg about an hour ago. Came in with a bloody knee, the bullet still in there" Peter looked up, placing the mask over his mouth, "Ok, thanks" He held the clipboard on his side, walking fast to the Emergency room. He walked through the doors setting the clipboard on the side, "So, what's going on here?" A doctor about the same age as him looked up, "Young girl got shot in the knee. We have to take the bullet out before it gets infected"

Peter walked over and looked at the face of the girl. His eyes widened, and he could feel the bile rising up in his throat. "Aimee" he said under his breath. His heartbeat stopped for a few seconds. Panic. He couldn't believe it. He swallowed hard, "Umn, ok, let's get to work"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Another chapter will be right up. So please review! 


	3. Her secret ?

I do not own Heroes. And here's another chapter. More words, w00t!

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, just to close them again. Taking in her surroundings, she heard a beeping noise. The smell of freeze started to overpower and kill her nostrils. On her knee, she could feel the pain where the bullet had hit. Then she realized. She was in the hospital. Her eyelids started to work with her and open slowly. She stared at a plain, tiled ceiling. The beeping noise was the machine analyzing her heartbeat. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was air. Her eye's scanned the room, and she saw the back of a man, running his fingers through his hair. She knew that man. "Peter?" she asked weakly. 

He turned around and sighed in relief, immediately running to her side. He sat on the side of the bed, leaning forward and placed a hand on her forehead to check for a fever. "I'm glad you're ok" he said looking at her. She smiled weakly and looked up at him, "I never knew you were a nurse" she chuckled. Peter cocked an eyebrow at her, "What, guys can't be nurses huh? You little sexist" he joked. Aimee laughed and shook her head slightly, "No, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's...cool" she smiled. He smiled lightly at her and stood up, "Well, I'm not here for personal business. I'm supposed to act like a nurse" he chuckled.

He took the clipboard, "So, hello Ms. Leon, how are you?" he said in a low voice. Aimee laughed, "I'm good, how are you nurse Petrelli?" Peter laughed and looked at the papers, "Ok, ok, no more joking. Let's see here..." he flipped through the pages, "Now, you got hit in your knee. Your patella to be specific. The bullet was still in there, so we surgically took it out. So you'll be fine. As long as you don't try to walk. We're going to hold you here for another 2 days. We predict that you'll be able to walk in...oh...a week or two?" She sat up, "A week or two?!" She moaned at the pain and laid back down on the bed. Peter walked over to her, placing a hand on her cheek, "You should rest" She coughed a little, "I can't rest. I have a job, Peter. And I can't afford to miss it because I need to pay a rent that I can barely keep up. If I don't work, I'll lose everything" Peter rubbed his forehead, "But if you walk, then you'll lose a leg. And I'm not going to stand for that"

She took her stare away from him and shook her head, "You don't understand. My landlord isn't..well..patient" she shook her head and laid on her side, "Look, I'm going to sleep" she closed her eyes and dazed off.

"This better be important Peter. I left a meeting early so I can talk to you" He barged into the room, placing his suitcase on the desk. He unbuttoned his shirt a little to he could have a little comfort. He leaned against the desk, looking at him. "Nathan. I need your help" "Like always" Peter shook his head, "No, Nathan. This is different. Look, I have a friend ok. She's very, very poor..." Nathan nodded his head a little, "So. You want me to give her money, is that it?" Peter walked to him, "Please, only a little. She's a really good person. And she needs it. More than any of us" Peter stared at him. There was a long pause. "Peter..." Nathan sighed, "How much does she need it?" "A lot. She can barely pay her rent, so do you think she can pay for her surgery? C'mon Nathan" Nathan sighed and looked at the floor. Thinking, "Let me see her" "Why do you need to see her?" Nathan looked at Peter, "So I can give her the money in person"

They walked in her room and Peter walked over to her bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she nudged her, "Aimee. Aimee, c'mon, I have a gift" She wouldn't answer him. Peter focused, and took the blanket off to find a bunch of pillows. "Dammet Aimee!" Nathan ran to him, and stared at the bed. He placed a hand on his hip and ran a hand through his hair, "She's gone" Peter's eyes glared at him, "No shit" He threw on his jacket and ran out the door. "Where are you going?" asked Nathan. Peter threw the keys in the air, and then catching them, "I'm going to find her" Nathan followed Peter, keeping up with his fast pace, "And how do you plan to do that? She left for a reason, and it's a big world out there. Do you expect to find her within a day?" Peter glared at him as he slid into the car, with Nathan in the front seat. He started the car as the engine roared, "Yeah"

She looked through the place, paintings everywhere. She walked down the stairs, her eyes traveling from one place to another. She walked over to a painting and trailed her fingers over it. "Can I help you" she jumped a little with the sudden voice. She looked over to a man who was staring at her, cleaning his hands with a wash towel. Paint was all over his shirt and face, "Oh, umn I'm sorry for coming in. But I always see your paintings I just had to come it. They're very good" He walked toward next to her and looked at the painting she was looking at, "No. They're nothing special" Aimee crossed her arms and stared at him, "You're kidding, right? These are...amazing. Breathtaking actually"

He stared at her and smiled a bit, "Thanks. You're one of the few" Aimee looked at him from head to toe. Everywhere on his body was at least a few dots of paint. She took out her hand, "Aimee. My name is Aimee" He took her hand, "I'm Isaac" "Can I look around?" He looked at her a little surprised, "Umn, sure, take a look around" She smiled and walked around the room. The paintings were like a comic book. A series. Then she stopped at a particular picture and froze. A woman had a gun, and was protecting someone. The painter. She couldn't believe her eyes. She'd even had the same grey eyes, "Is...is this me?"

Her fingers trailed over the painting, studying it. Isaac walked to her, looking at the painting over her soldier, "...yeah, I think" Aimee turned around, staring at him, "And how do you know me? I just met you and you paint a picture of me? Do you like stalk me or something?" Isaac looked at her, "No, no, I just..." "What? Did you just draw me and you didn't know it? Can you see the future or something?" Isaac froze, staring at her. Speechless. There was a long silence. All you could hear was their breathing..and their heartbeats. Isaac swallowed the bile in his throat, sweating.

_How the hell does she know? She's not supposed to know _he thought. "Know what?" Aimee asked sternly. Isaac stared at her confused. He walked toward her, "D-did you just...how did you know what I was thinking???" Aimee stepped back, sweat coming down on her cheek. She brushed it off with her sleeve, licking the dryness of her lips, "How did you paint me before you even knew me?" _I just can't tell her I can see the future. She'd think I'm nuts_ he thought. Aimee sighed, "I already think you're nuts" she said playfully. "Wait...you can... you're like me?" Aimee looked at the floor, shaking her head, "No. You're just predictable"

Isaac looked around, "You can read minds. I know you can" he whispered. Aimee shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about" she said obviously lying. She took away the eye contact that she should've took away a few minutes ago. She pulled her hair back breathing in slowly. Isaac walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders. He wouldn't just give up on the first person who was just like him. It was nonsense, "Please, tell me. That you're special, that you're like me" She shook her head, shoving the grip off, "No, no, you can't know about me" she said at almost a sob, "You can't know about me" He looked at her, "Why not? What's happening"

Aimee looked around, and took him in a closet, "People are after me" she said softly, "If they know that you know about me, they'll hunt you down and kill you. If you can really paint the future, then you should know I have a gun for a reason" She grinned her teeth. Isaac looked at her and shook his head, "So you're going to run?" "I've always ran, Isaac. There's no bother in changing that. But they cannot get to you. You have a great gift, that you can use for the good. You're useful. All I can do is read minds. That's nothing special" "So you're just going to risk your life like that?!" "I have to. You don't understand. If you can pretend that you don't know me, then you'll be safe. If they start hunting you down, they'll start hunting the people you love. And they will kill them"

Isaac stared at her and thought about her. The one that he loved. Aimee smiled at him, "Don't risk her, Isaac. She's too precious to be killed" "But-" then she placed her hand over his mouth, "Someone's here" The front door of the shop busted open, and the two of them stayed silent. Not daring to breathe.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. w00t! review please (?)**


End file.
